The future is Permanent
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: Starlight has done it. She has planned ahead and prevent Twilight from interfering with her plan ever again. But what awaits her are the Consequences for those actions. In other words, 'SHE DONE BUCKED UP' (Canon AU Non-Canon AU, One Shot)


**Disc: I own nothing but my creative mind. Meaning I do not own MLP:FIM or any thing included in this fic. This is made for fun and not for profit. Thank you and enjoy.**  
 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

"I will not let you Change History!" Twilight fired another beam of magic, and Starlight with godlike powers simply dodged, and the beam Rainbow. Time warp, bad future, and a Return Teleport. This irritates Starlight Glimmer.

 _GrrrrrrRRR! She won't stop interfering!_ Starlight glared, before putting up a Magic Barrier, dispelling every Magic Missiles Twilight fired. One, by one, by one. Until a plan is hatched. _Idea! I'll make sure she dissapears forever!_ She flares up her pink unicorn horn. But First. She blinks to Spike's backpack and forcefully levitates the scroll up. Twilight gasped however.

"NO! IF YOU BURNED THAT SCROLL-!" Twilight is too late to warn her, as Starlight blinked away, straight to when Twilight is about to complete the Entry Exam.

 _Ahh. So this is Twilight Sparkle in her filly age._ She stands on the Balcony, undetected due to her quick invisibility spell. _Not anymore._ She levitates the scroll in front of her, and fires one lethal beam, which incinerated the scroll, and also tasing the Filly Twilight. One shot is needed and Twilight is shut down for good.

"You... Monster..." Starlight turned to the defeated Twilight, and smirks. Twilight's body is now fading away, thanks to the death of the Filly version.

"Too late Twilight. I win." She laughs at her Alicorn Nemesis, "No more of this stupid Friendship." The portal lastly warps them both to the pure wasteland, which is now all volcanic and molten. "What is this?" She glares at the Twilight growing transparent. "Stop the Spell."

"What spell?" Twilight said in her mono-gloomy tone, "It was you."

"Stop playing dumb!" Starlight shouted, "And Stop your act as well!"

"It's not an Act, becase you ruined my plan for Paradise." Twilight looked down, away from her out of sights. Starlight still unpleased tries to levitate her neck, but no avail. Again and Again, no avail still.

"It must be an Illusion!"

"Not that either." Twilight said, in return Starlight threw a forehooved punch, which went through. "Listen well, because I will only say this once before I dissapear." Twilight continued, her tone growing cold, "What you destroyed is a future of Utopia, something Bronies would enjoy."

"Bronies? Are you bucking kidding me?" Starlight glared,

"I am serious. You destroyed the good future, the good timeline. Now everyone who watched us, adore us, and even love us ponies, will see you as the mane villain who killed the show." Twilight explained, before voices can be heard in Starlight's mind. Magic Windows appear to see the angry faces of the Humans. "I hope you are happy with the Future. Because this is now your fate, to be hated by them."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR LIES!" Starlight fires a beam at Twilight, which went through her transparent body. "END IT! END IT NOW!" She fires continously and rapidly at full fury.

"The only pony to be ended is you." Twilight gives a light glare, which made Starlight flinch. "Goodbye Starlight Glimmer. May you suffer in the afterlife of Tartarus." Then she dissapeared, for good...

Starlight took a great look at the magic windows, one by one slowly dissapearing. Each of them showing shoutings and speakings, about Starlight being the most hated for what she cruely did: destroying the utopia. "Villain!", "She's a Monster!" "I wish she hadn't..." "She destroyed the Show!" "Demon! I want her Dead!" are the examples, and Starlight Glimmer, the Pink Unicorn is trying to deny it, crouching down and covering her ears. But that didn't stop... Voices in her mind are heard, and the same results.

This is her fate, to be hated for the destruction, and Starlight has given up. Magic fury is growing within her, as she hovers into the air.

"Then... Then I will be the Evil Tyrant!" Starlight echoed into the polluted air. The barrenized earth rumbles and a scar snaps open, flowing lava from each holes. "Then I will be the most Tyrant everyone will Fear! I will create an Empire, where I will use against all so-called Goodness! They will know my power of hatred!" The molten mountain grows out of the scar as she shouts her vows. Starlight fired one overpowered lightning beam, growing out a big tower from the peak of the mountain, A Cavernous entrance opens on the left side. "No longer will I be called Starlight Glimmer. I will dawn the new name everypony will fear. I am now..."

Before the final title announced, she blinks on the top of the tower. Her eyes now being blood red.

"NIGHTMARE ODIUM!"

 **But... What about Twilight?** It is not the end for her, as an Afterlife can Exist. There is only darkness in her vision, warm liquid keeping her restored, thus she is breathing.

"Where am I?" She wonders, before light appears. She appears to be inside the Cocoon, but not like any Changelings. She gasped, to find a brood of Changelings. But... They aren't the regular changelings, but beastly-like.

"Oh good. You're awake."

She turned to the bipedal being who's skin is pure black, blue buggy-wraps and wings shaped like any dragons.

"Where am I?" Twilight asked, before looking at herself. She is no longer the purple alicorn, but a Changeling with Claws. She shrieked, "What happened to me. I remember dissapearing because of Starlight's-"

"Looks like it changed your body as well." He said, "Well, I'm Cerebrate Derek. I found you on the Skirts of Mars Sara Planet, a Planet now controlled by the Dotoshi Dynasty."

"Cerebrate? Are there other Changelings as well?" She said, but then felt a burn inside her mind, "Ugh! My brain's overheating."

"That would be the Psi." Cerebrate smiled, "And yes, there are Changelings. They are hiding right now from the Iron Rule of the Dotoshi. Oh!" Derek noticed a baby dragon awakening. "Someone else is up."

"That would be Spike." Twilight gasped, "Is he okay?"

"Better. The Cocoon healed him as well." Derek said, "But I'm impressed he didn't got any major wounds."

"Twilight!" the baby Dragon jumps and hugs her.

"I've been meaning to ask however." Twilight said, "What is a Cerebrate?"

"The one who commands the Changelings." Derek smiled, "I know we got answers, but I like to give you two a Tour. To show how the Insides of the Leviathan works."

"The Leviathan?" Twilight looked around, and he is correct. The inside body of the Changeling Leviathan is almost fleshy, but the shells help others stand on it easily. Twilight's first step on the floor looks cautious, but she finds it easy. "Well... I do like a Tour, to find out about this new world."

Derek smiled, "Alright." and with their energy recovered, Twilight and Spike follows him around the fleshy hallways, "I promise, you'll like it here, better than the Filthy Dynasty."

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **AN: There we go! A One-shot involving the Finale and Afterlife/Afterexistance is finished. I do like my own Alternate Universes as well, and having Starlight being pure evil is my AU-Choice. If you don't like it, don't be flaming it. And hope anyone got the Starcraft Reference I made here. After all, I played Starcraft and Zergs are coolz race. Anyways, hope you enjoy my short-shot.  
**


End file.
